1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fences and more specifically it relates to a privacy fence border system for allowing a user to selectively close the fence for privacy and open the fence for increased visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Fences have been in use for years. Some fences are constructed of a plurality of vertical poles or boards distally spaced apart to allow partial viewing through the fences but they also allow third-parties to view inside of the fence thereby reducing privacy. Other fences are constructed of a plurality of vertical boards adjacent to one another thereby preventing third-parties from viewing inside of the fence but they also unfortunately prevent the property owner from viewing outside of the fence. Conventional fences are static in structure thereby not accommodating to a property owner's desire to either have privacy or open viewing.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing a user to selectively close the fence for privacy and open the fence for increased visibility. Conventional fences do not allow for selective opening and closing of the fence structure for increasing visibility or increasing privacy respectively.
In these respects, the privacy fence border system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to selectively close the fence for privacy and open the fence for increased visibility.